Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yusei's Story)
by K.O.1945
Summary: The tale of 3 youths: Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo & Yuma Tsukumo, best friends training to be soul blades masters when their destinies are shattered by evil forces. Can there friendship overcome this challenge? (Widely based on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Featuring characters from all yu-gi-oh series. Rated T for violence (3 versions of this story for each hero, this is Yusei's one)
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yusei's story)**

**Author's note: **Hey everyone I've been planning this story since December, I've been following and recapping on Kingdom Hearts since the new game is coming out soon, and I randomly came up with idea of the animes characters following the story line of Birth by Sleep.

The first I decided to do was Yu-Gi-Oh by combining three of my favorite characters, anyway this is mostly based on Birth by Sleep so I hoped you enjoy it. This is a crossover between three yu-gi-oh protagonists and is set in an alternative reality. I just added this new update because I can't crossover this story between the three yu-gi-oh series, this story will be divided into three, each their own respective yu-gi-oh series, some chapters will be similar like this one and others but all of them will be different.

* * *

**Prologue: **_This is the tale of three friends, each with their own destiny to follow, they train in order to become duel masters wielding the powerful soul blades. But soon changes and forces begin to tear their friendship apart as the things that bound them together is keeping them apart. Now a battle will occur to control or protect the worlds, lights clashing against darkness and a birth by sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A new light is born, an injured soul calling for help**

It was a dark and stormy night over an island, the wind blew violently across the palm trees and the waters were rough as they crashed on the shores. There was a large castle like building in the centre of the island, and a small village near the beach of the island, on the sandy beach was a strange figure.

He wore a crimson cloak with a hood, his face was covered as he starred at ocean, he glanced down to something he was holding under his arm. It was a very large object covered in a white sheet, it was body shaped as he held in his arm, it was a person who remained still and motionless.

"**Behold... This quiet and lonely island surrounded by a never ending ocean... Like a prison..." **the hooded man said to unconscious person as he surveyed the beach and jungle in the surrounding area

"**I imagine that you can spend your last moments in peace here... You are of no use to me anymore" **he added as he began to head towards the area in the villages on the other side of the jungle

"**This place was always too small for me... That is why I was destined to leave this prison" **he said while walking through the dense jungle, he continued to walk as a sudden rumble of thunder was heard

* * *

Meanwhile at the village in a large hut cabin the lights were on, inside a room was a woman with long orange hair and fair skin in a gown lying in her bed. She looked very tired and weak, beside her on a cabinet was a large amount of medication, in her arm was a small baby who cry went through the entire home. Just then a man came into her room she looked over to him and smiled.

"**Mira... How are you feeling my sweet...?" **the man asked, he had black spiky hair with red hairs at the front as he walked over to the woman

"**I'm fine Kazuma, there's no need to worry, I just wanted calming down our little Yuma..." **she said revealing the baby's name as he had now calmed down he also had red and black hair

"**Just look at him, he's so tiny... My boy... My little Yuma, our little Yuma..." **he said as he gently stroked the baby's forehead in this tender moment

"**If you'd like I can take for a bit while you get some rest... After all you just went through childbirth" **Kazuma said looking at the woman who gave him a sincere look

"**You're always so considerate honey, but I'm fine. Besides this is my second time in childbirth of course" **Mira added as she looked over to a photo of her, Kazuma and a little girl with redish pink hair

"**Yes... But this is day to celebrate Mira, our son's birth! A new heart has shined into our world of light" **he protested with joy and pride as she smiled looking at their newborn son

"**Please Kazuma dear, not too loud... It was difficult to get him to calm down with this storm" **Mira asked in a polite and quiet manner as Kazuma had a sweatdrop of the side of his face

"**Oh... Sorry about that Mira, I wasn't thinking..." **he said as he looked their window to see how dark and miserable it was outside due to the storm

"**It seems that a dark storm is looming over our island... There hasn't been a storm likes this in years" **Kazuma said with as he had a more serious expression on his face

"**But despite this darkness a light shines through it..." **he said silently as he turned back to his wife and son

* * *

Back outside the hooded man was standing by the jungle's entrance from the village which was down a path road from him as he had placed the unknown person on the ground beside him. The person's face could now be seen, it was the face of a young boy, he a fair skin and some of his dark brown hair was sticking out.

His eyes were open but his pupils were faded and blank, it was like he was dead.

_**Darkness... A deep darkness is surrounding me... My light has been damaged... It's fading...**_

_**My memories... There fading as well... The only I can remember now... Is my name...?**_

_**My name... Is Jaden...**_

The motionless boy remained still as the hooded man glanced back at the boy and then he turned his back to him and slowly began to walk away leaving young child. At the same time at the village while the woman known as Mira was gently holding her baby unseen by her the infant was glowing a faint golden aura. This suddenly appeared on the boy in the white eyes as the same aura sparkled in his eyes

* * *

**(Inside the boy's mind)**

**Hey, where am I...? **

"_**Huh? Who's there?" **__a voice asked as a sudden light appeared in the darkness_

_Inside a subconscious plane the boy was falling through a never ending darkness he was surrounded by the golden aura as the sheet covering him vanished. Revealing his brown spiky hair, shirtless upper body, black jeans and black shoes, the aura guided down the darkness until suddenly a pure white light appeared at the fall bottom forming a large circle platform which slowly landed on._

_The platform of light however was missing almost half of it floor, severely damaged as faint amounts of light were slipping into the darkness surrounding it. The boy was now standing in the middle of the damaged platform had a blank expression on his face as he looked around. _

_**I am a brand new soul... **_

"_**But this is... Why are you in my heart?" **__the voice revealed to be the boy's as he asked a voice that only he could hear revealing this dream realm to be inner world of his heart_

_**The light brought me... I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here...**_

"_**Yeah... That light... The light that brought you here... Was my light... But my heart... My heart is damaged" **__he said revealing that the damaged platform of light was a representation of his soul and heart_

"_**And now my light and soul... Is slipping away into the dark" **__he stated with a emotionless tone_

_**Then why don't you just share your light with mine...**_

"_**Huh? Whaddya mean?" **__he asked the unheard voice when suddenly the platform of light he stood on began to regenerate itself forming a perfect circle of light_

_**Now our hearts... Our lights have bonded... My light has healed and restored yours... Your soul will remain... Nothing else will slip away now...**_

_**And soon... One day you'll be strong enough to reclaim the part of you that was taken from you...**_

"_**Alright... Thank you..." **__the boy said thanking the unknown presence that had healed his heart and soul_

_**Now my friend... You have to rest for a long time until your heart has recovered completely... It may take time but first we must do one thing...**_

"_**Open the door" **__the boy said in union with unknown voice as he was enveloped by the blinding light of his heart which overwhelmed the surrounding darkness_

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

The hooded man was returning into the jungle leaving the unconscious boy there on the ground, suddenly he heard something. He turned to see the motionless boy raise his arm into the air as he seemed a little surprised, suddenly a light enveloped the boy's hand and began to take the shape of a sword. The light became a strange sword with a strange pattern as the hooded man 'Aww' at the sight he saw.

"**A soul blade!?" **he said revealing the name of the strange weapon as the tip of the sword generated a sphere of light which then became a beam which shot up into the dark stormy sky

As the light shot up into the sky the boy's eyes slowly began to open his blank pupils had become brown eyes. Just as his eyes opened in the village at the same time the infant child strange aura faded. The hooded man saw this spectacle as grinned at the boy who laid on the ground as the light of his soul blade seemed to calm and eventual clear up the storm leaving only the night sky and suddenly the boy had vanished.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first of this story, I worked on it all night so please leave your reviews and thoughts on it. A lot of the dialogue will be from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep so it will sound very similar to it, I'll update with a new chapter hopefully tomorrow or Monday. **

**Next time we follow the life of Yusei Fudo a young man with great strength and power training to be soul blade wielder under his master, and is soon joined by a new fellow apprentice... I'll update as soon as possible, bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Remembering my past, an occurring nightmare and the name's Yusei Fudo**

The setting was a large and busy city, the buildings stood tall over everything, the city seemed to be busy and lively. Most of the city was beautiful and high tech, the people were wearing fancy clothing carry bags, devices going to and from different places. Everyone was good spirits, this city was called new domino city, and this high tech city was always expanding, growing stretching further.

Although the city was large and prosper, not everyone was happy, just outside the city's limits was a small island. It was a small district, the setting was a small and rusted out city, the place was covered with poverty, the people were wearing normal clothing some of them were ripped and old. There were unfinished buildings, pollution in the air, and damaged streets.

In an alleyway was a young boy with spiky black hair with yellow streaks, tanned skin and blue eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, cream shorts which were ripped at the bottoms and black sandals. He was holding a tool box while a much older man who was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and green shorts and sandals.

He was working on a strange looking motorcycle, he seemed to be trying to repair it. Each time he worked on something he would reach in the toolbox that the kid was holding and used it. The boy had a pleasant smile on his face as he watched the man worked.

"**So how it's going so far..." **the boy asked the man who smiled at him as he stopped his work and patted the boy on his head as he chuckled

"**Same as always Yusei... Every day we work on this it stays just the same" **the man said stating the boy as 'Yusei' as he reached in a bag beside him and pulled out a bottle of water

"**Here you go, you worked really hard today Yusei..." **he said as he handed the boy the bottle as he took it examining the beverage as he looked confused and then he extended the bottle back to the man

"**No... You're the one who worked really hard on this master" **Yusei as he handed the bottle back to his teacher who smiled faintly at the young boy

"**It's quite alright Yusei... Besides you need to keep your strength more than me" **the man said as he gently pushed the bottle back to Yusei who looked a puzzled as he looked at the water

With that the young boy opened the bottle and began to drink the water while the man smiled and continued working on the bike. Suddenly he felt a cold feeling touch as he turned to Yusei once again extending a now half fuelled water bottle with a smile. The man simply smiled as gladly took the beverage from him.

"**Thanks kid..." **he said as drank the refreshing water as Yusei smiled, there was a silence between them and then suddenly the strange pair began laughing

This was Yusei Fudo, a young 9 year old boy living on the streets of the district known as 'Satellite' for as long as he could remember Yusei had always been alone. He couldn't even remember his parents, he had living alone on cold dark streets of Satellite, but that didn't darken his view of the world. Flint was the closest thing to family that, he was an old mechanic who was working on the bike.

It had been left by his son who disappeared years ago, he spent the remaining years trying repair his son bike, but nothing he seemed to do worked on the vehicle. Flint had found Yusei about 2 years ago rescuing him from the street and giving him a home, from that time Yusei had become interested in mechanics, he would often help Flint of the bike and even some times try to work on it on his own.

For someone so young he seemed to have a passion for it, this was only bike he had ever seen in his life, it was an older version of the hoverbikes used in new domino city. Even though it was the only one he had ever seen he believed to be the most amazing bike of all despite its damaged appearance. About ten minutes Flint and Yusei heading back to Flint's workshop with the bike, the skies had turned grey as a storm was coming.

* * *

**(Time skip: 2 weeks later)**

Weeks later and new domino city was experiencing another heavy storm as the rain poured over the large city, the sky was completely grey as thunder clapped in the clouds. The wind blew heavy over the city, and the island just outside the small old city of Satellite, people were trying to get somewhere dry. In an nearly abandoned street two familiar faces were running down the road, It was Yusei and Flint.

"**Don't stop now Yusei! Were almost at the workshop, the rain isn't going to stop us now!" **Flint said with a huge grin holding an old newspaper over his head while Yusei used his hands to shield the rain

"**I'm running as fast as I can master... I wanna hurry and get this started!" **the young boy said with a huge smile trying to keep the rain out of his eyes, Flint chuckled as he appeared to holding a shiny object in his hand

"**Yusei my boy, with this will finally be able to finish the bike! It's thanks to you that I learned what we needed to complete it" **Flint said laughing proudly as Yusei smiled the object seemed to be a engine piece or something which he had placed in his pocket

"**Come on, were almost there keep up master!" **Yusei shouted with joy as he was now ahead of the old man who chuckled trying to overtake the kid, unknown to them they were being followed

About a week ago without Flint knowing Yusei and checked the main engine of the bike, he realised from a manual of another hoverbike that a piece was missing from the main engine. Flint had been so blind in all the years he had never noticed, Yusei felt proud that he had learned this, with that he and Flint went in search for one. Eventually there search led to an underground club in which they located the missing piece.

But apart from that there was something that had been bothering Yusei since he was little... Every now and then he would notice people, in the streets, in a alleyway and even in the corner of his eye. These people seemed a little off as they didn't respond to others, he could interact with them but no one else could see them, not even Flint could see these people who come and go from Yusei's sight, but it didn't really bother him.

"**Alright we're almost there, kid, just a little further... After so many years it's finally gonna be completed!" **Flint proclaimed with joy and determination as he and Yusei cut into a shortcut to the workshop

"**Master, when we finish the bike can I ride it?" **Yusei asked his mechanic mentor who smiled and then laughed as Yusei looked a little confused but still happy

"**Sure of course... If it wasn't for you we would've never known that there was a missing piece" **he had as Yusei suddenly jumped for joy nearly slipping on the wet ground as Flint laughed

Suddenly just above them on the building roof two black figures dashed across the roofs following Flint and Yusei. Whatever they were they weren't human as they were, they were short black creature about Yusei's size with big piercing yellows eyes and strange horns, they appeared to slightly transparent. They seemed to be focused on Yusei as jumped down to lower building getting closer to them, just Yusei felt an uneasy presence.

"**Huh...? What was that...?" **Yusei asked himself in quiet tone as he could feel something just then he looked up, everything seemed to slow down for a moment as he saw the two dark creatures jump from the building diving towards them

"**Master!" **Yusei simply shouted as the old man turned as the creatures that only Yusei could see suddenly became visible to him as tackled Yusei from the air pinning him down

"**Yusei!" **Flint shouted as he stopped before and turned to rush to Yusei's help just then one of the creatures despite their small size it back handed him to the ground as it began to attack him

"**No! Master!" **Yusei cried as the creature was holding him down enabling him from moving as Flint tried to hold his creature back from his face as it tried claw his face, he looked around from something to use

"**Yusei! Just hold on!" **he shouted as he noticed a plank of wood by a trash can next to him as he reached for it as then hit over the creature's face getting it off of him

Flint hit the creature again it didn't seem to bother it, but it did give Flint the chance to help Yusei as rushed over to boy as he now changed the bit of wood for a trashcan. As he then smash it over the creature's head getting it off Yusei, he saw he had been making scratches and cuts over his back. He looked back to see the creatures had recovered and were now heading towards them, he had put Yusei under his arm.

He charged pass the creatures with them pursuing him and Yusei who was now unconscious, he cut into another street as the creatures followed him. They were faster than he was as they had overtaken him, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Yusei, he paused for a moment, he looked at Yusei and then at the creature who then began to close in on them. He smiled as he then placed Yusei down on the ground beside him.

"**Yusei... Be strong kid... I have enjoyed your company over these last few years... You made me feel better after losing my son, you've been like a son to me" **Flint stated as the creatures slowly advanced to him

"**Sorry... But it looks like that you'll have to finish the bike without me..." **Flint stated as he took the engine piece out of his pocket and gently placed it in the boy's hand and closed his fingers over it

"**Be safe Yusei..." **he simply said as he then stood up and faced the creatures, he clenched his fist tightly and then charged at the monsters who rushed at him as he began to fight

Flint began to punch the beast but to no attempt did it bother them as they slashed and punched the old man bringing him to knees as they then jumped him. He grunted as he still tried to fight them trying to punch them, doing everything in his power to keep them away from Yusei. The little kid remained asleep not aware of what was going on, the rain continued to fall as Flint struggled to survive against the creatures.

* * *

Five minutes later as a sudden flash of lightning struck down as Yusei moved slightly as his eyes started open slightly, his face and body soaked with water. His vision was blurry and quite hazing as his head slightly turned, he saw something that couldn't make out, a large figure in white clothing seemed to be standing over something, beside him was two black mist clouds fading away, and he then heard a voice.

"**I was too late to this man... The shadow reaps struck him down and stole his soul sending it to the darkness" **the voice said as Yusei mumbled at a bit as the figure became clear a tall man stood there

"**M... Master..." **the young boy mumbled as he then saw the man stood, he was wearing a long kimono-like jacket that white with cream lining with a hood, he wore metal shoes and fingerless gloves

"**I can sense the light... They must've been after him..." **the man said as Yusei tried to get a closer look the man before him had a fair skin, extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crookes pointy locks for a fringe, the rest was large spiky hair with black and red lining as an outline

"**Are you alright little one...?" **the man asked as he approached Yusei, the young boy was frightened slightly but he didn't panic for some reason as if his heart was telling him something

"**Where's my master...?" **Yusei asked the man in a weak voice as his blue eyes met this man's purple eyes who then glanced back over the spot where Flint was fighting there was nothing there

"**Your teacher... I see... Then he was trying to protect you" **the man said as Yusei looked even more confused as he looked over there but the man blocked his view with his arm this made Yusei fill with fear and sadness

"**Where's... Where's my master...? What happen to the monsters" **the young boy asked as he knew what had happened he just didn't want to believe as his eyes began to water

"**I'm afraid that your teacher... He... He tried to protect you from those monsters and he..." **the man paused as Yusei eyes widen with shock he got to his feet and pushed past the man to went over to the spot to see nothing, faint dark mist fading away, and a small pool of blood

"**Ma... Master..." **the boy was shuttering as he began to sniff, a hard lump had filled his throat he held his fist tightly as tears ran down his eyes, he then felt the object that Flint had placed in his hand and looked at it

He saw in his hand the engine piece they had gone to collect, he realised that Flint must've given this to him. Images of the time he had spent with Flint over the years ran through his head as more tears ran down his face as he sniffed and began to cry. He fell to knees looking up and grey sky as wept for his master just then the man approached the boy and then placed his hand on the boy shoulder and then knelt down to him.

"**I am so sorry... This is my fault, I didn't get here in time to save your master from the shadow reaps" **he stated as Yusei continued to cry he looked defeated and miserable as the man tried to comfort him as everything faded into black

* * *

**That was last time... I ever saw Flint... My master... My teacher... **

**From that day everything changed... My name is Yusei Fudo...**

**I've been having that dream for quite some time, it was so long ago... And yet... **

**Recently the nightmares came back to me... I don't know they suddenly came back to me...**

**But from that day I vowed to never show weakness, I would protect those who weaker than me...**

**Just like Flint... Just like the Master... I would become a master and use my powers to protect the weak...**

* * *

The setting had changed to that of a small bedroom a modern Japanese-style room, a pair of large oak doors, window with wooden doors closed. The green carpeted floor, there was also a bed with blue sheets, and laying on top of the bed was a tall slightly muscular young man with tanned skin, black spiky hair with yellow streaks, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and black trousers, he was bare footed as he laid there.

It was Yusei though he was much older, he looked about 15 or so, his eyes were half opened as he was gazing at the ceiling above. He had dreaming about his childhood, everything that had just been witness was a dream of his past. He had a vacant and tired expression as his half opened eyes turned to look out the window. They was a faint light trying to seep in through the closed doors of the window, he then yawn before sitting up.

"**It must be morning already... Alright then, I guess I'd better get up then, a master can't stay in bed all day" **he said to himself as he put his feet high the air and then flipped off his bed and landed front flipped perfectly on the floor

"**Better get dressed and hurry... I can't keep the master waiting" **Yusei said as in a flash of light his clothing had changed he was now wearing a black kimono like outfit with red and blue lining and strange metal badge like object on his wrist as he rushed out of his room

He was in fact inside a large castle with a main building and four sub-buildings, each were connected to each the walls were cream and the roofs, doors and windows were gold. The sun shined brightly over area which was in the centre of vast land with grassy fields surrounding the castle, mountains in the distance of all directions and rivers and forests from a far. On the castle grounds people dressed in similar uniform were training.

Just then Yusei who was in the fourth build was running down the castle hallway, he was heading for the main building. He ran as fast as he could as he noticed from one of the many windows the large clock showed 9:00am he almost late for his breakfast and training would begin soon. He finally reached the gate and opened it heading outside to the next building, he looked around for a moment and then continued to run.

* * *

**(Yusei's thoughts)**

_**This is land of soul bladers, also known as the soul blade kingdom, it was another world far different from the one I knew... **_

_**This was wear the art of wielding a soul blade was taught for generations, a world where light and darkness existed in perfect balance...**_

_**It was my home, it's wear I trained to become a soul blade master, all these students trained but they lived in student quarters opposite the castle...**_

_**Only a few lived here in the castle and trained personally under the master himself, the others were trained by teachers...**_

_**I had learned that it was the duty of soul blade wielders to use their powers to safeguard the spirit beings and living from harm...**_

_**We safeguarded the light to protect it for the darkness... Darkness was our enemy, it had to be destroyed...**_

_**That's what my master taught me... Those who could use the soul blade would offered a place here to learn how to fully master this art...**_

_**To be honest they were about 50 students here, being a soul blade warrior was a rare art, only a chosen few could wield this weapons...**_

_**I was one of them... I had trained under Yugi Muto, the master of this castle and this school... He had raised me as his own son for many years, he saved me and offered to help me get stronger...**_

_**My dream was to be a powerful soul blade master! **_

_**Once I was a master I could use my powers to help all those worlds threatened by the darkness...**_

_**This was goal and I was going to see it through... No matter what it took...**_

* * *

About an hour had passed as Yusei had arrived in a large throne room in the main castle structure, the walls were decorated with gold patterns, the stained glass windows depicted strange images and at the end of the room were three thrones, the middle one was the tallest sat a familiar but older man wearing traditional Japanese attire, it was soul blade master who ruled this castle... Master Yugi.

"**Master, please forgive for being late! I had overslept and rushed right over" **Yusei as he stood like a soldier tall and proud awaiting a response from his master who smile faintly before rising up from his throne

"**It's quite alright Yusei... I understand, you've been having trouble sleeping perhaps?" **he asked Yusei whose expression had changed to slightly sad one as he saw the images from his nightmare in his head

"**Yes... Nightmares master... Nightmares about that day, in the rain..." **Yusei had as his master was in front of him as he both his arms on Yusei's shoulders and gave him a sincere smile

"**You don't have to say anything... I understand Yusei, after it's getting to the anniversary of when I brought you here to the castle" **Yugi had as it had been nearly 6 years since he left that dark place

"**If you need time to think then that's alright Yusei" **the master asked him as Yusei simply smiled and then gave his master a serious expression

"**Don't worry Master Yugi, it'll be alright I wanna get started on this training can't be a soul blade master if I let some bad dreams stop me" **Yusei said as he then jumped back as in blinding light he drew strange weapon

The weapon was a red and silver blader with glowing blue lining that looked like it was glowing, the handle was gold and the top the blade had three large spikes on one side. It was Yusei's soul blade it looked very machinery due to the fact of Yusei's childhood passion to that hoverbike, he began to slash and swipe the air as he started to train with his weapon as Master Yugi watched him and then smiled

An hour had passed and the castle had become more quiet the students were training outside had returned inside to the castle for their lessons on spells. Yusei was still in the throne room training with his soul blade as his master watched him battle, Yusei had been joined by another student. He had spiked blonde hair, fair skin, he was wearing a neckband, and he had purple eyes, he was wearing an outfit similar to Yusei but it was white.

This was Jack Atlas, he was another student under Master Yugi, and he was Yusei rival and best friend in the six years he had been here. They were both at the same level of soul blade wielding, however Jack was much better at spells while Yusei was better in combat skills. Both were highly skilled soul blade wielders and were both training hard to be masters, suddenly a loud bell rang throughout the castle building as the two stopped training.

"**Huh...? What's going on?" **Yusei asked as he and Jack looked on, just then the master rose from his seat again and headed out of the room with two following him

"**That's the bell to indicate the arrival of an outsider... It's a spell when someone enters this world" **Jack stated as he and Yusei followed the master as they were now by the castle's main doors on the bottom floor

"**Who could it be...? If the bell's going off it must another master or something?" **Yusei said as they stopped at the staircase while master stood at the bottom as two guards on each side of the door as they slowly opened

"**This presence... Can it be...?" **Yugi said to himself as the large castle doors opened revealing a man just his height wearing a crimson robe-like jacket, under it was white buttoned shirt and golden necklace and black jeans, he had spiky white hair that pointed downwards and dark brown eyes

"**Bakura..." **Yugi simply stated revealing this man in front of him to be 'Bakura' the expression of the master's face was a shocked one but it returned to a more serious one as walked over to him

"**Whose that man...?" **Yusei asked as he didn't recognise the man, but Jack then looked at him with a confused expression, he knew who this person was

"**Yusei... That's Ryo Bakura... He's another soul blade master, he trained alongside Master Yugi in this very castle" **Jack explained to his friend whose eyes widen, another soul blade master had arrived at the castle

"**The previous master on this castle who was their teacher passed his role on to Master Yugi... Master Bakura then decided to be a seeker of knowledge and wisdom by exploring the many worlds" **Jack continued to explain as they both saw their master stand before this one

Another master hadarrived at the castle, a soul blade master Yusei had never heard or seen before, this was master who trained along with Master Yugi to become the man he is today. Ryo Bakura completed the master's exam along with Yugi but was not given the task of being the castle's master and instead became a seeker travelling the different worlds learning all he could and collecting it all for future generations.

Just then Yusei glanced over he noticed something, there was someone else, there was someone standing beside Master Bakura. He was young boy probably about 14 or something, he had spiky brown hair which had two different layers of brown, and he had brown eyes that were slightly dazed and fair skin. He was wearing a black Gakuran uniform and black shoes, he a vacant and depressed expression on his face.

"**Hey... Who's that kid down there...?" **Yusei simply said as Jack then noticed the boy standing beside the mysterious soul blade master just then Master Yugi noticed the boy and then looked at his old friend

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry about the long delay with this chapter I've been busy with some other projects, but enough of that, how do you all like the new chapter? Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of the new chapter, I'll update this as soon as possible, hopefully next week.**

**In the next chapter we follow the lives of Yusei, Jack and Jaden as they continue to hone their skills as soul blade wielders, but a friendship is shattered and soon after another new apprentice arrives at the castle... Please read the other versions to better understand it, and I'll update soon... Until the next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The boy who forgot everything, soul blade wielders, and a friendship shattered pt.1**

It had been two week since that boy arrived here in the castle, the other soul blade master, Bakura had requested Master Yugi to take care of him, and he accepted his old friend's request. Yusei was only able to speak to the boy, he didn't talk much, and all I got was his name... 'Jaden' immediately after he arrived he suddenly collapsed, the master explained to Yusei and Jack that Jaden has amnesia, he was unable to remember anything about himself, they weren't sure if he was a soul blader wielder as well.

He had been asleep since then, Yusei had volunteered himself to keep an eye on Jaden, he was curious about the youth, he also felt sorry for him, and he couldn't remember anything about his life. So for the last few days while he train, spar with Jack, he would visit Jaden to see if had awaken, but he was still just the same. That was until the fourteenth day after his arrival, it was after Jack and Yusei were training against each other, Yusei was walking through the castle halls on his way to check on Jaden.

"**I wonder if he's doing any better... He'll probably still be asleep" **Yusei said to himself thinking out loud

"**I didn't get to ask him anything since he collapsed, if the master's taking care of him here, then... Can he use the soul blade?" **Yusei pondered on whether or not Jaden was capable of using the soul blade

"**Hey Yusei! There you are?" **Yusei turned to see Jack running towards him as he looked a little confused to why Jack was coming after him as he friend stopped in front of him

"**Jack...? Is something wrong, what's up?" **Yusei asked his friend wondering why he was here

"**So you're going to check on that kid again huh?" **Jack asked Yusei who paused for a moment and then nodded responding 'yes' to Jack's question

"**You heard what the master said... He'll awaken when the time is right, there's no sense in going there every day you know" **Jack stated as Yusei sighed slightly

"**I'm not checking up on him just because I'm waiting for him to wake up... It's just that, I wanna make sure when he does wake up, he'll see a friendly face is all" **Yusei stated as Jack the smirked

"**I'm not sure that if you're 'usual' facial expression can really be classed as a friendly face" **Jack stated as Yusei looked a little annoyed from Jack's comment

"**And what is that supposed to mean Jack!" **Yusei demanded with a raised fist as Jack just laughed at Yusei's reaction, just then they laughter from someone else

"**It means that permanent glare of yours will probably freak this that kid out!" **Jack and Yusei turned to a young man around their age, he had large brushy-spiked orange hair, dark grey eyes, light tanned skin and wearing a viridian coloured headband, he was wearing a sleeveless brown cargo vest over a yellow T-shirt, wear Hakama-like jeans, brown boots

"**Crow! Hey it's been a while buddy!" **Yusei smiled on as he and Jack rushed over to the youth he called 'Crow' as they high fived, this was Crow Hogan, a childhood friend of Yusei and Jack he trained under master Yugi as well

"**Yeah, it's been nearly 3 months since I last saw you guys" **Crow stated as he had been on a personal mission that he requested from the master, and he's been travelling since, he had only just returned

"**So how's it been going Crow? Where've been these last few months?" ** Jack asked Crow curious to where he had been all this time, as he simply tapped his nose with his finger

"**Sorry... It's a real top secret mission is all, I promised the master is all? But how are you guys on your way to see?" **Crow asked his friends as he had been looking for them

"**His name is Jaden, he was taken in by the master at the request of master Bakura..." **Yusei explained to Crow about Jaden as he began to explain everything that happened...

* * *

Back in the throne room all was silent no one was in there except for the master as he stood in front of large glowing gem, he appeared to be conversing with the crystal. It was actually a method of communication between worlds, Yugi was speaking with someone who was currently in another world. This was the same method he had use to communicate with Crow while he was on his mission for him, he seemed to have a serious expression on his face as he continued to speak with the mysterious person through the crystal...

* * *

Meanwhile back In his room Jaden was laying perfectly still in his bed, he was still sleeping after all this time, the room he was actually staying was the first room Yusei had when he arrived here at the castle with Yugi. The sunlight from the arch windows shined over Jaden's face but it didn't seem to bother his slumber as he laid there, just then the door opened slowly revealing Yusei and his friends standing there. Yusei walked into the room followed by Crow while Jack remained in the doorway.

"**So this is Jaden huh...? So this guy was left here by the other soul master Ryo Bakura right?" **Crow asked Yusei who just nodded in response as Yusei then got a chair that was in the room sitting beside Jaden

"**So what actually happened did he just suddenly collapsed or was he sick or something?" **Crow asked as he was curious about the boy that had been taken in by the master

"**It had something to do with amnesia... Yusei and I tried to talk to him and he started to scream in agony and then he collapsed... Master Yugi told us it was because he unable to remember anything" **Jack explained to Crow how Jaden ended up in this condition

"**I guess the questions and him trying to remember was too much of a strain on his mind..." **Yusei stated, he had a felt a little responsible as he attempt to speak with Jaden caused him pain trying to remember

"**So he's been like this for the last 2 weeks... And he still hasn't woken up?" **Crow said summarising everything up to this point as Yusei focused on Jaden as he just sat there

"**Come on Yusei, there's no point in sitting and waiting... When the time comes, he'll awaken from his sleep" **Jack said to reassure his friend as Yusei sighed he knew that Jack was right

"**I know that Jack... I was just hoping that he would've woken up, look why don't you guys go on ahead, I'll meet outside where we can finish our match" **Yusei stated with a smile

"**You bet! It's about time the three of us settle this once and for all!" **Crow said with serious look his face as he grinned, it had been a while since he, Jack and Yusei had all fought together to compare their strength

"**Alright then, will meet there Yusei" **Jack added as he and Crow left the room as Yusei just sat there, Jack had wondered why Yusei was so concern for Jaden's wellbeing the truth of the matter was that Yusei saw something he and Jaden first met

When he first met him he saw an expression in his eyes, one of sadness in Jaden's eyes reminded him of the sadness that he once in his eyes, he remembered how when he was younger after being brought here by the master, when he was still grieving over Flint's death he looked at himself through a mirror or window, all he saw was sadness, just from the expression he showed Yusei knew what ever Jaden had gone through, the pain he had experience, he knew all too well. Just then Yusei finally stood up and began to walk away but then...

_I stopped there... I heard something, it was quiet but it was a sound...?_

Yusei had stopped halfway in the room as he had heard something, it was too quiet at first but there it was again, a mumble, then a slight moan as Yusei slowly turned to look at Jaden. He was moving as his hand twitched slightly, he mumbled again as Yusei just stood there, Jaden's eyes were moving until they slowly started open revealing his blank brown pupils, but only as they opened more his pupils returned to normal. Yusei was just left with a shocked expression on his face as Jaden then sat up on bed.

"**You're awake! I can't believe this... It's a miracle..." **Yusei said with a bright smile on his face as he was still in shock, while Jaden was looking into space with a vacant expression as he glanced at Yusei for a moment who then suddenly rushed out of the room standing through the doorway

"**Jack! Crow! Jaden's awake!" **Yusei shouted as loud as he could calling out to his friends as he heard footsteps coming as he looked back at Jaden and smiled as Jack and Crow appeared behind him

"**I don't believe it... He's awake..." **Jack said in disbelief as Jaden looked at them with an emotionless expression, while they had looked at each other and then smiled

"**Go and get the master, quickly!" **Yusei eagerly asked Crow who immediately dashed off en route to the throne room in order to alert the master that Jaden had awakened

* * *

_**4 weeks later...**_

The weeks had passed since Jaden regained consciousness, he was very quiet and remained in his room for the first few days, after that there were a few nights in which he wander around the halls of the castle and the grounds. The master had kept a watchful eye over him keeping him close as he still wasn't opening up to anyone, Yusei had took upon himself to look after Jaden. He would take the time to train with Jaden using a wooden practice sword as well as honing his soul blade skills with Jack and Crow.

Jaden seemed to be progressing but he still wasn't really speaking, he did saw a few words to Yusei but that was about it, Yusei still wondered if this youth was capable of wielding a soul blade like him. He asked the master a few times he there anything else about Jaden, but all he told him was to be patience and Jaden's strength would be revealed in time. However on this day the master had summoned Yusei, Jack, Crow and Jaden to the throne room as he had an important matter to discuss.

"**Master" **Yusei, Jack, and Crow said in union addressing their teacher as they all stood in a line like soldiers as the master began to walked down the steps from his throne as he stood in front of his four students

"**My pupils... There's is an urgent matter that requires my attention outside our world, and I'd like you all to accompany me" **Yugi asked his students to join him on a mission

"**Are you serious! A mission with you master?!" **Crow asked with an excited expression on his, Yusei and Jack's face, they had never taken on a mission with the master

"**This is mission of great importance, and I am in need of your powers to assist me my students"** Yugi proclaimed as his hand out to his four students, Jaden slightly glanced up at Yugi as Yusei looked at him

"**But master... Jaden can't..." **Yusei was cut off as his master simply raised his hand as gesture to silence him

"**I will keep close watch of Jaden, he is simply joining us to observe and so I can watch over him... This mission focuses mainly on you three" **Yugi stated as Yusei, Crow, and Jack looked a little confused

"**There is a large amount of shades has begun to manifest from the realm of darkness into a far out world of light... We must deal with them before that world and many realms of light are swallowed by darkness" **he explained to his students as he then raised his hand out and suddenly a flash of light

"**As wielders of the soul blades, it is our duty to safeguard the light... And vanquish the darkness" **he stated as the light faded and in his hand was a sword, the blade was shining silver with a golden lining with strange puzzle-like patterns on the blade, and the hilt was golden the eye-like centre with small Egyptian hieroglyphics

"**Yes master, understood!" **The three friends once again said in union while Jaden remained silent, just then Yusei playfully hit the back of Jaden's back as he glanced back at him

"**Hey that includes you too Jaden?!" **Yusei stated smiling at Jaden who just nodded slightly while Crow grinned and Jack just rolled his eyes at Yusei's actions as their eyes all returned to the master

"**Very well then let's proceed to our destination..." **the master stated as he then began to leave the throne room with Yusei and the others following him as they proceeded to head outside

The group was heading out towards the castle grounds, the soul blade master was followed closely by Jaden then Yusei with Crow and Jack at the back as they walked through the halls. The castle was rather quiet, this was usually how it was, with a few servants who tended to the castle, aside from that the only occupants of the castle were master, Yusei, Crow, Jack and Jaden. Truth of the matter was that Yusei, Jack, Crow were only students who could use a soul blade, that's why they lived in the castle and personally trained by the master.

While the rest of students who lived in dorms away from the castle were taught and schooled in spells and the history of soul blades, until one of them was able to summon a soul blade. They were potential soul blade wielders, as the art was truly reserved for certain individuals who met certain requirements. Like Yusei, and his friends, the non-soul blade students who lived on the far off dorm were from villages far off from the castle's areas, the small was now abandoned due to an attack from the shades.

The shades were being born from darkness, pure and basic darkness, they simply and basic creatures who were as empty creatures, without hearts, without souls, just the physical manifestation of darkness. They existed in the dark realm, a lifeless and empty world completely made of darkness, the source of all evil and darkness, the shades only existed in that world, however nearly 12 years ago an unknown incident occurred which resulted in shades suddenly appearing throughout the worlds of light, place like Yusei's world.

Traditional methods were able to vanquish or hurt shades, magic spells could destroy them but it only be temporary as they remerge in the dark realm and then manifest again in another random world. Beings of simply darkness could only be destroyed by light, or overpowered by a greater darkness, the soul blade being a weapon created from the heart and soul of an individual had the power to completely destroyed shades as they didn't possess neither a heart or a soul, so the soul blade was capable of eliminating them.

So it was the duty of the soul blade warriors to vanquish the shades and safeguard the light, just then the castle doors opened as the five individuals had now step onto the grassy grounds. The master then raised his soul blade up into the sky as light began to form at the blade's tip which then shot a beam into the sky as a massive portal surging with electricity appeared. He then turned to his pupils, as he then pulled up his sleeve revealing a golden bracelet with same symbols and patterns as his soul blade.

"**We shall use the lane of light I paved from this world to our destination, activate your armor and riders..." **Yugi instructed Yusei, Jack and Crow indicating the metal plate-like piece they were wearing on their arms

"**Jaden, you stay with me alright?" **Yusei told Jaden as Yugi then tapped his bracelet as he was covered by a blinding golden light, and moments after it faded the soul blade master was encased in a golden armor, with shoulder plates, the sides had Egyptian-like markings, and a crown like helmet which cover the sides on his face

"**Let's do this!" **Crow stated as he, Jack and Yusei each tapped their glowing shoulder plates as they were surrounded by the same golden light as it faded the three soul blade wielders were encased in their armours while Jaden stood their

Yusei was encased in a bright crimson red armour, with white streak linings, he was wearing a helmet was styled like a biker's helmet, with black visor covering his eyes. Jack's armor was similar to Yusei's but it was a shining white with blue lining with a white helmet with the blue visor that covered half his face showing his and Crow's armor was black with orange streaked linings, the arms were encased in silver and the helmet was black with dragon head shaped sides with a yellow visor covering his eyes.

All three of them had similar armor that all had biker-like helmets, their armours looked very similar, they colours were different but the style was very futuristic and mechanical. Then they each summoned their soul blades, Yusei drew red and silver blade with the glowing neon blue lining, while Jack's was glimmering blade, one half was white and other was a lilac, and Crow's was a black and orange blade with a line of spikes with the handle in the shape of a dragon's head, Jaden's eyes had a slight sense of wonder as he looked at them.

"**Let us now depart..." **Yugi said as he then raised his soul blade again as it transformed in a blinding light, it had now become a golden mechanical horse, this was a spell placed on the master's soul blade which allowed it to become a soul runner or S-Rider, a magic vehicle that allowed the rider to take flight and travel between worlds

Yusei, Crow and Jack repeated their master's action as their soul blades transformed, all three wielders' gliders were futuristic motorcycle like gliders, they actually resembled the hoverbike that Yusei and his old teacher Flint worked on years ago, each of their gliders matched the colour patterns on their individual armours. Their master simply nodded as they all got on their runners, just then Yusei extended his hand out to Jaden who took as he got on the back of Yusei's soul runner.

Then the runners activated as they began to ascend into the air, and one by one the soul blade wielders on their riders flew up towards as they zoomed through the portal. In a flash of light they had passed the barrier from their world and were now travelling through a space over a long road made of light, the path that the master had created for them to travel on. Jaden looked around at the space they were travelling through, each of their runners left a streak of light, Yugi's was gold, Yusei's red, Jack's was white and Crow's was violet.

* * *

As they jetted through down the lane of light they reached their destination as they reached the 'light at the tunnel' as they were enveloped by the light which shot them into a new world. The setting was completely jungle as far as the eye could see, the sky was a black covered by clouds, but the most noticeable thing was the large craters of dark energy appearing all over the jungle, this world was mostly uninhabited by anything on they appeared to be a large number of shades all over the ground, by it wasn't noting the group could handle.

"**Whoa! I've never seen this many of them in one place... It's a good thing that this world doesn't seem to have any life?" **Crow stated as they flew over the jungle watching the shade on ground

"**That means there won't be anyone to get in our way!" **Jack said as he had a serious expression on his face, as the four riders began their descent into the jungle, their presences seemed to be getting the attention of the shades as they began to wild up as they started to dash through the jungle following them

"**It looks we got their attention? Master, what should we do?" **Yusei asked his teacher who looked back at him and Jaden and then down at the shades pursuing them on foot

"**Will land on that hill over there, remember my students this is not a contest of power, we are simply here to eliminate the shades and ensure they don't pass over to another world" **the master said as he pointed over to the large grassy hill that appeared to be surrounded by the jungle

Moments later they landed on the hilltop and in a blinding flash of light, their runners and armour had vanished, as they all stood there with their soul blades in hand. The mass of shades could be seen in the distance coming from all the directions of the jungle, the master was in a readying position but he paused as Yusei, Crow and Jack went in front of him. They wanted to prove to their master how strong they had become, but it also a competition between these friends to see which one had grown the strongest.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the large jungle a sudden vortex of dark energy manifested as someone walked through it, the individual was cloaked in dark crimson cloak with the hood up. Part of his face was visible as a dark smirk formed on his mouth as he then raised arm as the portal behind him widened in size becoming three times bigger, a monstrous sound was heard within it when suddenly a pair a glowing giant red eyes appeared as the cloaked man stood aside as a unseen large creature emerged from the portal.

For each step this unknown beast took the ground shook as he began to enter the jungle while the cloaked man stood and watched as the monster was en route to where the soul blade warriors were battling. He grinned with delight as he saw the creature heading into the jungle, just a pair of footsteps was heard coming from the portal as another individual appeared through the portal beside the cloaked man, the sound of metal with each step they took as the person was fully encased a black armor.

"**I don't see why you need him for a reason... Aside from the kid, what does that other one mean to you..." **the second person asked with a slightly deep male voice, while the cloaked man smirked

"**His heart is overwhelmed by light... This move will ensure that seeds of darkness can be planted inside" **the cloaked man stated as he then turned around and with the unseen armoured figure just standing there

"**Overlook the shade's progress and report back to me what happens... Make sure those two fall..." **the cloaked man said as the armoured figure nodded in obedience while the hooded man returned through the portal which then disappeared soon after

"**Maybe that runt will fall with those two as well..." **the unseen man in armor stated as they suddenly became transparent with surroundings entering the jungle following after the monster

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Been working on this chapter since last Tuesday after I completed the 3****rd**** chapter for Yuma's story, I'll have a new chapter for this story by next weekend as I'll be working on Jaden's third chapter and Yuma's fourth chapter this week and then uploads those chapters. **

**Also check out my DeviantArt page 459Silver to see some of the art I've designed for this fanfic for each of the characters, next time Yusei suffers a terrible lost after a tragic fate occurs but a light helps him move on as the years go by another youth arrives at the castle...**


End file.
